The growing presence of the Internet as well as other computer networks such as intranets and extranets has brought many new applications in e-commerce, education and other areas. Organizations increasingly rely on such applications to carry out their business or other objectives, and devote considerable resources to ensuring that the applications perform as expected. To this end, various application management techniques have been developed.
Some network application monitoring systems are configured to monitor applications on a particular platform. For example, some application monitoring systems are configured to monitor Java applications. Though these systems may monitor several applications provided on a common platform, many are not well suited to monitor transactions which execute across different platforms. As a result, any transaction that requires processing over applications implemented on different platforms cannot be sufficiently monitored with a monitoring system configured to monitor only one platform.